


A Camera's Flash

by AJElementus



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Also Alfred the Cat Makes an Appearance, Batfamily (DCU), Even After Dark Pasts, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Reflection, THEY ARE A HAPPY FAMILY, family pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJElementus/pseuds/AJElementus
Summary: Tim has a reflective moment during family pictures. A Oneshot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	A Camera's Flash

**Author's Note:**

> I always love to see fics where the Batfamily is happy and well adjusted, even despite their past trauma. Enjoy this one-shot about Tim's reflections on one such happy day.

Tim smiled, wondering how all of their messed up lives had collided and led to a moment so happy as this. 

Dick stood to his left, warm hand resting on his shoulder. He was still taller than Tim, and stood confident and straight, even after all the trauma of being Batman, of pulling a family together after repeatedly having it ripped apart… even after his own tragic childhood. Somehow, Tim could see true delight in his eyes as he laughed while Alfred made a wry comment about the camera’s setup. His brother was truly happy. Tim still couldn't believe how similar and yet how different he looked from the first pictures Tim had captured of him as Robin. Could Dick have imagined, when his parents had fallen, what he would one day become? 

Tim felt a rough nudge on his other shoulder and Jason snorted behind him, voice filled with veiled affection. "Look at the camera, you dork. I’m not sticking around for a redo."

Tim knew he didn’t mean it, but smiled anyway as he watched Alfred preparing to take the rare family picture. 

To think. After death, resurrection, estrangement from the family, and all the other things that had happened to him, Jason was  _ here _ . He was with them. Taking a family picture, of all things. He was regularly present, and finally, truly living his life again.

Just as Alfred began to count down, a sudden shout came from beside Dick.

“Wait! I am unprepared!" Damian shouted, leaping out of Dick’s grasp and streaking off towards the manor across the grass.

Dick laughed loudly as the camera's flash went off. “Lil’ D, where’re you going?”

“I wanna see that one, Alfred,” Tim laughed, watching the demon dash inside the house. 

“Of course Master Tim,” Alfred chuckled. “It is quite an amusing shot.” 

As quickly as the squirt had left, he was returning, Alfred the cat held snuggly in his arms. He skidded to a stop beside Dick and nodded briskly to Alfred, face completely serious. "We may now proceed."

Jason snickered. "What? No Batcow coming along?"

Damian sniffed, hefting the feline in his grip higher onto his shoulder. "Ridiculous, Todd. Batcow is obviously averse to cameras."

Dick's smile grew a tad as Jason smirked. "Well good job bringing Alfred then," Dick said with a wink. “We wouldn’t want him being left out of the memory.”

Damian rolled his eyes, but Tim could see a smile under the facade. Even their resident ninja had come a long way from when he had first come from the League.

"All right boys, are you ready?" Bruce asked, warmth coloring his tone.

They all smiled at the camera and Bruce's hand landed on Tim’s other shoulder, stable, kind, and  _ present.  _

"On three, young sirs," Alfred said from behind the lens, a smile noticeable in his voice as well. 

As they all turned to face the camera, Tim felt the combined presence of the people pressed close to him. His heart soared and a true smile lit his face as Alfred counted off. Tim knew that in this moment, he was not alone. And actually, he didn’t think he would be. Not ever again.

The camera flashed just as Alfred the cat managed to scramble from Damian's grasp. Damian yelped, Dick exploded into laughter, and even Bruce chuckled lightly. “I think we’re going to need to go again Alfred.” 

Tim laughed along with them, wiping at the mirthful tears. 

To think, all of this had started with some pictures taken from a dark rooftop in what felt like a lifetime ago. Tim still remembered the night when he had first caught sight of them, his cold, expensive camera pressed tightly in his tiny hands as his jacket did little to keep him warm. There hadn’t been anyone home that night, but when Tim had decided to climb and seek his heroes, they had been there. And his path had been moving forward ever since. 

Tim smiled at the family that surrounded him. It hadn’t been a smooth journey, but how glad he was that his road had led him here. 

The camera clicked. 

And another moment began.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I am excited to have this up and posted! I just love fluffy endings ;)  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
